


I need you...

by Amelin_Nisa_Tales



Series: Shadowhunters Malec [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Malec, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelin_Nisa_Tales/pseuds/Amelin_Nisa_Tales
Summary: During Alec’s wedding, Magnus didn’t show up, but through their soul mark Alec felt something being wrong...





	I need you...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! )))))  
> Here is another Malec Soulmates fic for the time being, as my Winged Protector final chapter still has no progress...  
> I hope you'll enjoy this story! 
> 
> P.S. English is not my native language, sorry in advance for any grammatical errors! ;)

Lydia was truly beautiful, her face shining, smile gracing her soft features, as she walked down the aisle. Alec tried to concentrate, he really did. His mind though, went astray, picturing rune free bronze skin, spiked dark hair, tips dyed in colour, and kohl lined eyes sparkling with amusement and joy.

Regretfully, this can never be.

Alec made his choice, even though excruciatingly difficult, because of the soul bond he shared with the High Warlock of Brooklyn, golden rose embraced by glittery blue flames clear indicator of it. Yet, it didn’t matter what young man wanted, his siblings were more important than that. Only they knew to whom was Alec fated. His parents had known that he had a mark, but they never even asked who exactly carried the other part of the soul mark, and were not interested at all, so Alec kept it for himself. Yet, he couldn’t resist to picture what it could feel like, to live happily with his truly fated one. The thought made his heart ache and his chest clench.

He was feeling off, unease creeping in his gut and making it hard to breath. Alec zoned off while Silent Brother led the ceremony, too consumed in his thoughts and ‘what if’s’ to pay attention. His shoulder, where the soul mark was etched in his skin, was tickling, the feeling intensifying until it reached the point of burning. He felt a touch on his arm and looked up. Lydia had a stele in her hand, ready to burn the Wedded Union Rune on his wrist. When it was inches away from his skin, Alec tore his hand from Lydia’s and clutched his shoulder

-Argh! – the violent tremor rippled through young man’s body as unbearable pain shot through his soul mark, which ached as if skin was tearing and bones were shattering. That could mean only one thing… voice cracking, Alec stuttered- By the Angel, Magnus! NO, n-no… p-please no! What have I done….

-Alec?! – Lydia along with his siblings and parents, rushed to him, concern etched in their features

-What is it? Even I can feel it through our bond… - his Parabatai asked, hand on his own shoulder, massaging it to ease the pain. Groaning at another wave of pain, Alec uttered through clenched teeth

\- G-god, it feels like… like something… someone is torturing him…

-Alec, what are you talking about – Maryse enquired

-M-aargh! – Alec cried out once more, his knees shaking and becoming week – Magnus! H-he’s in so much pain…

-Magnus? What…? – the next second, Maryse seemed to catch up with the information, exclaiming – Magnus Bane?! What does High Warlock have to do with you?!

\- He’s my fated, and I… – he hissed at another burn of his mark, breath hitching - …stupidly… rejected him for… that damned wedded partnership! For the Lightwood… aargh… name! It’s all my… fault, and there’s… G-god!... – this wave was stronger than before, nearly knocking him off his feet, so he almost shouted his last words – there’s not a damn thing I can do to help him!!!

Suddenly, he felt a powerful flow of energy run through his body, concentrating in his hands. He all but freaked out when the blue flames burst from his fingertips, creating some kind of a window or a portal of sorts. It felt as if you watched the scene through the looking glass, the place on the other side of it being dark and gloomy.

Alec had no idea about what the Hell had just happen, but he could guess that his distress and need to find Magnus caused a part of Warlock’s magic transfer into him through their bond. To say that he didn’t like what he was seeing was an understatement! There, on the ground, ringed hands cuffed in Adamas, was Magnus, on his knees and struggling for a breath, a lean figure in white suit and a crown, red with sharp thorns, on its head, circling High Warlock and speaking

-…nus Bane, one of the most powerful creatures alive, yet used and thrown away by both mortals and immortals for centuries. – A cold voice has sent shivers down Alec’s spine. - You are cursed to exist in loneliness, but you’re too stubborn to admit it and trying naively to find your true love. But hello again! Even your soulmate, the one and only fated to care for you by angels treated you for a girl, decided to go against his own nature to avoid being with you… – Hearing the last words, Alec felt his stomach clutch, bile raising in his throat.

Magnus hissed at his soul mark being poked with white-hot dark magic.

-Yeah, that seems like the story of my life- another wave of figure’s hand startled an agonised cry out of Warlock – Stop… playing with the… pray, Asmodeus! – Magnus growled, suffocating at the agonizing pain in his mark - Just finish what you’ve started already – he hissed, annoyance and contempt clear in his voice. So, it was the Ruler of Edom himself… This was bad, really bad!

-Asmodeus? Not Father? No? – the Prince of Hell asked sarcastically. Alec froze at that, Father?! Oh that’s…. interesting… Well, Magnus was good with magic, but Alec hadn’t realized that he was that powerful.  Not receiving a response, Asmodeus continued, scrutinizing his Son with the stern, yet amused, gaze

\- Do you think I’m a fool? Do you think that I don’t know that you want this to end not because of the torture, but because you want to protect him? – as Magnus’ eyes widened the slightest, the fallen angel laughed – I know you, Son. You’re willing to sacrifice your life for someone who threw you and your feelings away, yet I don’t think of it as honourable and courageous, but rather foolish and pity – now there was more anger and disappointment in his voice - No son of mine will fall so low, and for a Nephilim- the angel scum! – the ancient cold cat-eyes glowed bright and Magnus howled in pain, trying to catch his breath and blink away the tears prickling his eyes

Alec cried out and fell to his knees, clutching to his shoulder where his soul mark was glowing in angry red. Jace caught him, trying his best to calm his brother, and feeling a wave of pain and desperation through their Parabatai bond.

-Alec! Come on, buddy. We need to move! – he said, holding his shaking brother tightly - You need to try to summon the portal so we can help him – As teary hazels turned to him, Jace gave a reassuring nod – You can do this, brother. We’ve got your back.

Behind Jace, their friends gave an affirmative nod. He knew that he could rely on those people, on his siblings- Jace and Izzy- and his friends -Clary, Simon, Lydia. Alec nodded to his family and tried to stand upright, and it was hard as each pained cry he heard from Magnus through the window shredded his heart into tiny pieces. Jace and Clary ran after their gear into Armoury, Izzy and Lydia stated to plan their actions. In the meantime, praying to Raziel, Alec raised his hands and tried to concentrate on the one task: get to Magnus.

He had no idea how to use the magic, especially how to create a portal, and his nervousness wasn’t helping him whatsoever. Nothing happened at first attempt, only several sparks falling from his fingertips, but when a particularly tormented cry from Magnus and excruciating fire burning the soul mark had hit him, distress morphed into urgent determination. Shimmering sparks dashed from his hands, circling and cracking, until a portal formed in front of him.

-Good job, hermano, now we need to move – Izzy said, passing him his blade, bow and quiver. Grabbing his weapons, Alec rushed through the portal, his friends close behind.

As soon as they stepped out at the other side of the looking glass, the team went in attack, startling Asmodeus, the Greater demon growling and sending magic energy spheres in response. The whole group focused on getting the Ruler of Edom as further away from Magnus as they could, whereas Alec had a mission of his own. When the greater demon was distracted enough, Alec rushed to Magnus, who was barely conscious by now. He was about to help the older man with the magic blocking cuffs when Magnus recoiled from him, weakly moving as far from Alec as he could.

-Don’t – the High Warlock whispered, his throat hoarse from all the screaming from being tortured by his Father.

Frozen with his hand outstretched towards the other man, Alec could barely contain the tears threatening to fall at the sight of someone as strong and wonderful as Magnus so broken. It was Alec’s fault. He was the last straw that let the Prince of Hell to break Magnus.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of metal clanging against the stone. The Gang managed to rid of the Asmodeus, sadly not killing him, but making him retreat non the less. Still, it was enough for the magic holding Magnus’  Adamas shackles to disappear and them to fall on the floor. Magnus let out a shaky relieved breath, still avoiding Alec’s gaze

-Magnus… - young man said desperately

               -Alexander, I’m begging you, don’t… – Magnus said tiredly, closing his eyes tightly, trying to control emotions raging within him

               -Magnus, I’m so sorr…. – Alec was cut mid-word, startled by the golden eyes flying open and loud voice booming

               -I’M ALIVE, DAMN IT! – Magnus screamed at him, the words pouring from his mouth uncontrollably – I’m flesh and blood! I have feelings, Alec! I can feel EVERYTHING! And it HURTS! I can’t take it anymore! – angry tears were flowing from golden-green feline eyes –I’ve lived long enough, I’ve suffered much more than my fair share and I’m not going to let you steal my heart just to shatter it in front of me! Stop acting like you care for me one moment and in the next, throw my heart away as if it’s useless thing and my feelings are worthless to you!

There was so much pain and devastation in those beautiful eyes, that Alec stumbled away from Magnus, as if older man had physically slapped him. Magnus saw the pain his words were causing young Nephilim. He wished he could stop, but he was fed up with constant abuse of his heart that he desperately held from shattering beyond repair with all the will power he could muster.

-Just go… - Magnus pleaded quietly - Stop hurting me… Stop apologizing, not if your heart’s not in it. It’s not fair… - that was all he was able to mutter before the lump in his throat made it impossible to let out any other sound besides choking sobs. Alec was trembling and silently crying himself, wishing nothing else than to hold the man in his arms and repeat over and over again that he cared for him with all his heart. Yet, Alec stayed away, knowing that his touch might not be welcomed. 

-Don’t say that… - young man uttered in a cracking voice. – I know it’s all my fault. I do, but I never wanted to hurt you. Ever. I thought I was protecting my family, but… - he stopped to take a deep breath and then continued – but I-I think of you as my family too, and I just hate that it took me too long to realise that… You’ve done so much for me and my dear ones, even when I’ve hurt you each step of the way… you did it regardless and I cannot thank you enough for that. Somewhere along the way I realized that I feel complete only in your presence, I can be myself only with you… I trust you with all that I have and I cannot imagine the life where you’re not by my side. And – Alec looked deeply into golden pools of Warlock’s eyes– I-I don’t… I don’t think I can live without you

Hearing the words, Magnus could not help but stare dumbfounded at Alec, disbelief clear in his eyes. Maybe his exhausted mind was playing tricks on him, because it was too good to be true. Alec couldn’t possibly feel the same as he did. Yes, in the beginning of this all, Magnus thought he did, but then Alec made it clear, that family was his first and foremost priority, standing above his own soul mate. Older man shook his head, having a hard time to believe that someone really cared for him that much and tried to look away from the stern gaze of young Nephilim

-You don’t believe me, do you? – Alec said bitterly, sadness flooding hazel eyes. – I guess it’s well deserved… - the next moment, Alec stilled, a glimmering of hope sparkled in his gaze that was directed at Magnus – I know how to make you understand that what I say is true and I really mean it.

Hesitantly, he lifted his hand, giving Magnus some time to move away. When older man stayed still, Alec gently cupped his cheek. The moment the pale fingers touched bronze cheek, Alec heard older man’s breath hitch at the feeling of their soul marks glowing and completing. Bond could be completed only if both parties had true feelings towards each other. There was no other way to explain it, so Magnus slowly looked from Alec’s shoulder to his face, their eyes locking, sharing a long moment.

-Alexander? – Magnus breathed out, unable to say anything else.

It was true. Alec really cared for him. His soulmate truly wanted to share life with him, to cherish him, to love him, otherwise their bond wouldn’t have completed and established properly. It felt like the whole world shifted in that moment, the moment when feeling of belonging, being needed by someone, consumed the longing soul… With eyes full of warmth and care, Alec smiled at him

-Magnus? – he whispered back, slowly leaning closer and giving the older man enough time to stop him.

As appeared, it was not necessary as Magnus met him half way, locking their lips in a passionate, yet tender, kiss. Smiling into the kiss, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, dragging him closer. Magnus went willingly, bringing their chests flat against each other and tangling his fingers in soft black hair on young man’s nape. Need for air made them part, both panting heavily and grinning like idiots.

-By the Angel! I wanted to do this from that first day in your lair, after Pandemonium – Alec said, enjoying the sight of Magnus throwing his head backwards and laughing. That kind of fond amusement was so beautiful, yet so rare, that Alec was hoping to see him like that, make him smile, every moment they would share from now on.

-My darling Alexander, I think I wanted to climb you like a tree from the moment you shot that Circle member and saved my life for the first time – Magnus said, mischief sparkling in unglamoured feline eyes.

-We both are such idiots – Alec chuckled

-Yes, I think we definitely are. – the older man said, dragging his Nephilim into deep, hungry kiss.

Little did Alec know, that the looking glass-portal he had first summoned did not simply disappear by itself and he should’ve closed it…

So, let’s just say that now, he didn’t have to think of how to come out to his parents… or the NY Institute… or the Clave for that matter!


End file.
